


Blackwatch Bitches

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, au where hanzo was in blackwatch, short nightly writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Gabe's team just wants to make him smile.





	Blackwatch Bitches

"Blackwatch Bitches?" Hanzo quirked an eyebrow at the matching black shirt Jesse had tossed at him. Genji was glowing with mirth. 

Reyes had been in a stormy mood all week, probably missing his kids. The boys could pull strings and infiltrate anywhere, but they couldn't get their boss vacation time. So the cheery members of Blackwatch - Jesse and Genji - had begun a crusade to get their boss to laugh. 

The t-shirts were just stage one. 

Hanzo didn't quite understand it, but apparently wearing t-shirts without drawing attention to them was the peak of humor? 

It didn't work at first. 

The younger members of Blackwatch all settled around the briefing table, black shirts comfortably in place. Reyes glowered at his papers. 

Moira walked in. 

He looked up. 

Morrison wandered in. 

He looked around. 

Jesse and Genji exchanged quick looks and Hanzo tucked his hair behind his ear and kept reading the dossier. And by reading he meant looking at the papers while eyeing his commanding officer from the corner of his eye. 

Hardened military operative Gabriel Reyes' eyes flicked from chest to chest before they brightened. Jesse held his breath. Genji struggled not to squirm. 

Reyes burst into laughter and howled about how they had gotten 'The Boy Scout' into this. Jesse and Genji burst into giggles and Morrison's eyebrows lost their stressed line. 

"Even the scientist! ¡Jesus Jessito, Gattito!" He covered his eyes with a scarred hand and let the ridiculous prank ease some of the stress from his shoulders. 

Hanzo allowed himself a small smile. He'd keep the shirt. 

\- 

"Blackwatch Bitches?" Hana tilted her head to read the faded screen print. Jesse's shoulders stiffened and he turned to take in what his husband was wearing. 

"Now where were you keeping _that_, Darlin'?" 

Hanzo looked up. 

"In the dresser beneath yours. I'm certain Genji still has his, unless it was damaged in some way." 

"Wait - you kept mine too?" 

"Of course. It is comfortable to read in." 

"You _use_ mine too!?" 

"Of course. It has good memories attached." 

"Sweetheart, that thing is easily 10yrs old-" 

"12." Hanzo supplied, stirring the pancake batter contentedly.

"Jesus." 

Hana giggled into her bowl of cereal. Watching old inside jokes was her favorite thing to do. Second to gaming, but her systems had been confiscated today. "Give your eyes a rest" Angie had said. Ah well.

Letting the sound of Jesse's flabbergasted state and Hanzo's cool nostalgia bounce back and forth like an increasingly amusing tennis match-meets-slapstick, Hana looked down over her marshmallow cereal. She wondered if Overwatch should have tshirts. Maybe matching hoodies based on their ults or something. 

She'd have to post a poll online, she decided, bringing out her phone. Mercy had overlooked the girl's phone, so she had to be careful with it. 

This'd be worth it though.


End file.
